1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to animal husbandry and livestock care and feeding, and more specifically to a portable device for dispensing livestock feed in measured quantities to feeding sites in the field. The present device is mounted on the bed of a flatbed truck or in the bed of a pickup truck or the like, with the dispensing of the feed being controlled remotely from the cab of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Caring for livestock and farm animals is a nearly continuous task for the farmer or rancher, with the job being made even more difficult with animals in the field, as opposed to those who return to a barn or shed at feeding times (e.g., dairy cows). For range animals dependent upon a prepared supply of food, the rancher must provide a regular supply of feed for the animals (cattle, sheep, etc.) at regular locations, with those locations most likely being relatively widespread.
Conventionally, this has been accomplished by loading a truck, farm wagon, or other appropriate vehicle with a supply of feed, and driving to the site (or sites) where the feed is to be placed for consumption by the livestock. The vehicle must be stopped at the site, with the rancher or caretaker leaving the cab and manually dispensing some of the feed from the back of the vehicle or wagon. Aside from the laborious work involved, such a distribution method does not provide any means of accurately measuring the amount of feed left in any one area. The rancher may know fairly precisely how much feed is placed on or in the vehicle at the beginning of the trip, but has no means of determining precisely how much feed is distributed at each location.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a portable livestock feed dispenser which is removably installable on the flatbed of a truck, pickup truck bed, or other suitable vehicle. The feed dispenser comprises an elongate box structure with an internal power auger which dispenses feed from one end of the apparatus. By placing the dispenser with its outlet adjacent to one edge or end of the truck bed, the feed may be dispensed therefrom without need for labor from the vehicle operator. A top lid extending the width of the structure provides for filling the dispenser. The device also includes a counter for determining the amount of feed dispensed at any one site, and/or the total amount of feed dispensed.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,808 issued on Nov. 27, 1962 to John N. Dodgen, titled "Portable Feed Measuring And Mixing Apparatus," describes a vertically disposed, trailer mounted hopper having an open top with a vertically disposed dispensing auger in the center of the hopper. Weighing means is provided for the hopper when the feed is placed therein, but the Dodgen device has no means for measuring the amount of feed dispensed at each actuation of the auger, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,862 issued on May 19, 1987 to Robert L. Pitchford, Jr., titled "Timed Automatic Pet Feed And Water Dispenser," describes a relatively small device incorporating automatic water dispensing as well as food dispensing. The Pitchford, Jr. device is connected to a water supply which dispenses water simultaneously with the pet food to make a thick, gravy-like mixture, rather than dispensing dry feed for livestock, as accomplished by the present invention. Moreover, Pitchford, Jr. includes a water dispenser and float mechanism for automatically filling a water supply for the pet as well. Thus, the Pitchford, Jr. apparatus is not portable, as is the present invention, but must be connected to a water supply at all times. In addition, the Pitchford, Jr. apparatus is operated by a timer and dispenses a predetermined amount of food with each operation. In contrast, the present invention is not automated, but may be remotely operated from the cab of the vehicle upon which it is mounted, with the operator determining the amount of feed dispensed according to a counter display.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,300 issued on Feb. 2, 1988 to Douglas G. Walker et al., titled "Automatic Feeder For Pets And Other Animals," describes a device using a vibrating pan to shake food down into a feeding trough beneath the device, rather than an auger for dispensing the feed from one end of the device into a separate trough or other area, as provided by the present invention. The Walker et al. feeder is more closely related to the Pitchford, Jr. device discussed immediately above than to the present invention, due to its automated dispensing of a predetermined amount of food, with that amount not being controllable by an operator at the time of dispensing, as in the present remotely controlled and portable dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,538 issued on Mar. 13, 1990 to Fred J. Helmle et al., titled "Multiple Bin Cow Feeder," describes a self propelled device having two open dispensing hoppers, for dispensing different feed mixes or ingredients to different feed troughs or feeding stations for individual animals. The device is electronically controlled from an operating station thereon, with a separate laterally disposed horizontal auger for each hopper. Counting means is provided for each auger, to measure the number of revolutions of each auger in order to determine the amount of feed dispensed. The Helmle et al. device differs considerably from the present invention, in that (a) no cover for the hopper(s) is provided; (b) the device cannot be removed from its propulsion mechanism, for removable installation on a farm vehicle; and (c) accordingly, no remote control or display means is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,821 issued on Apr. 16, 1991 to William C. Pratt et al., titled "Computerized Process And System For Assigning And Delivering Feed To Animals In A Feedlot," describes a semi-automated system for determining the proper quantities and mixtures of feed to be distributed to different feed bunks or troughs in a series of feed lot pens. A hopper disposed within the bed of a pickup truck is disclosed, but no cover or lid, lateral auger dispensing, nor removability for the hopper are disclosed. Moreover, Pratt et al. use an integral scale to weigh the feed in the hopper, rather than quantitatively measuring the auger output.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,300 issued on Jul. 27, 1993 to Victor Mezhinsky, titled "Automatic Dry Food Feeder For Animals," describes another automated pet feeding device akin to the devices of the Pitchford, Jr. and Walker et al. U.S. Patents discussed above. The Mezhinsky apparatus uses a rotary vane dispenser at the bottom of the food hopper, rather than an auger (Pitchford, Jr.) or vibrating shaker tray (Walker et al.). As in the Pitchford, Jr. and Walker et al. devices, the Mezhinsky apparatus can only dispense a predetermined amount of food at each operation, and the amount cannot be adjusted at the time of dispensing due to the automatic nature of the operation of the device. In contrast, the present feeder is operated remotely but in real time by the operator of the device and vehicle upon which it is carried, with the operator being able to adjust the amount of feed being dispensed with each operation as desired, according to a readout located in the cab of the vehicle or elsewhere as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,129 issued on Jan. 4, 1994 to T. Loren Vigesaa et al., titled "Portable Automatic Animal Feeding System," describes another completely automated device for feeding livestock and other range animals. The device is portable, in that it may be loaded aboard the back of a pickup truck or flat bed for transport to a location in the field, where it is placed for stationary operation. However, it is not adapted for operation while being carried on the back of a flatbed or pickup truck, as provided by the configuration of the present invention. The Vigesaa et al. device includes a feed bunk or trough below the auger output means, with the auger dispensing food to the underlying bunk or trough. Such an arrangement would require the animals to climb aboard the vehicle to feed, which is obviously impractical. In contrast, the present feed dispenser is carried upon a vehicle and dispenses the feed from one end of its structure, into a separate fixed location trough to which the vehicle and feed dispenser are driven. As the Vigesaa et al. device is intended to be remotely located, it is automated and delivers a predetermined quantity of feed at each operation. In contrast, the present dispenser delivers feed only upon command by the operator, who may select the quantity of feed dispensed according to a readout provided by the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,529 issued on Apr. 5, 1994 to Peter Ramirez, titled "Automatic Feeder For Dogs And Other Animals," describes a relatively complex device for automated care of pets. As in other feeding devices discussed above, the Ramirez device is automated and is preset to dispense a predetermined quantity of food at predetermined times, without input from a human operator. Ramirez provides for remote operation and input to the device using a telephone interface, but this is obviously unsuitable for a device which is mounted on a vehicle with the operator only a few feet away in the cab of the vehicle. Moreover, the Ramirez feeder includes a feed trough or tray, whereas the present invention does not. As noted further above, the mounting of the present dispenser to a vehicle allows feed to be dispensed over the side or end of the vehicle to a separate trough, tray, or area, which is the only practicable means of dispensing food to range animals or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,672 issued on Apr. 19, 1994 to Stephen Morris, titled "Food Dispensing Apparatus For Small Animals," describes a device having a rotary drum disposed beneath a hopper. The drum is divided into a series of selectively closable compartments, and rotates once per day. Each open compartment is filled with food as it rotates beneath the hopper, and then dumps the food as it rotates downwardly. The device is completely automatic and cannot be controlled by an operator to deliver more or less food, as can the present device with its remotely controlled auger. The Morris device is small, and is directed to providing fish feed to an aquarium rather than for feeding livestock.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,957 issued on Jun. 13, 1995 to Gary N. Kerkhoff et al., titled "Accurate Metering And Control System And Method For Livestock Feeding Operation," describes an automated system utilizing a relatively large truck with an integral, permanently installed open top hopper and feed dispensing chute. Regardless of the specifics of the automated system, the Kerkhoff et al. dispensing mechanism cannot be removed from the vehicle, as can the present feed dispenser. Moreover, Kerkhoff et al. use a feed dispensing sensor measuring the weight of the feed being dispensed from the chute, rather than measuring the quantity by means of measuring the rotation of the auger, as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,118 issued on Jun. 3, 1997 to Sherman H. Brewster et al., titled "Method And Apparatus For Uniform Delivery Of Feed Ration Along A Feedbunk," describes a complex system including a stationary, permanent computer installation which communicates with the mobile feed delivery vehicles. Illustrated is a pickup truck having an open hopper in the bed, but no cover or lid for the hopper is disclosed, nor is any specific dispensing means from the hopper disclosed. As in the Pratt et al. '821 U.S. Patent cited further above, Brewster et al. utilize a weight scale disposed between the hopper and the truck bed to weigh the feed and thus determine the amount of feed dispensed. As noted further above, the present invention utilizes a completely different means of measuring the feed dispensed, by counting the revolutions of the dispensing auger to measure quantity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,652 issued on Mar. 31, 1998 to Peter W. Allen, titled "Apparatus And Method For Dispensing Flowable Material," describes a wagon or trailer having a hopper permanently and integrally installed therewith. No auger dispenser means is provided; rather, a rotary paddle dispenser throws loose or flowable material outwardly some distance from the apparatus, rather than merely dispensing it from a door or opening at one end of the hopper, as in the present invention. A metering device is noted by Allen, but no specific description is provided, particularly in the form of any illustration thereof. Moreover, no means for the operator to remotely measure the amount of material being dispensed, or to remotely control the amount from the operator's position of the towing vehicle, is provided by Allen, whereas these features are a part of the present invention. It is noted that due to the nature of the Allen apparatus to fling or throw the feed, that it is not suitable for delivering the feed to a feed trough or bunk, as provided by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,402 issued on Mar. 2, 1999 to Sherman H. Brewster et al., titled "System And Method For Uniformly Delivering Feed Rations To The Feedbunks Of Animal Pens In A Feedlot," describes a system quite similar to that of the '118 U.S. Patent to the same inventors, discussed further above. The same differences and distinctions noted further above in the discussion of that patent, are seen to apply here as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,169 issued on May 4, 1999 to Bernard T. Jenson, titled "Automatic Hay, Grain And Pellet Feeder For Livestock," describes a device having a series of bins with openable floors for each. Feed is placed in the bins, and an automated control mechanism releases the floors to drop the feed into a lower feed trough or the like. As in the Vigesaa et al. feeder discussed further above, the Jenson feeder cannot be used while mounted on the back of a vehicle, as the animals would have to climb upon the vehicle in order to feed from the bottom trough. Moreover, the present invention is not automatically operated, as is the Jenson device, but rather uses remote actuation means controlled by the vehicle or other operator to dispense an amount of feed as desired, with the amount being controlled by the operator at the time of dispensing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,200 issued on Jul. 13, 1999 to Paul J. Bondarenko et al., titled "Animal Feeder With Dispensing Mechanism And Dust Cover," describes a apparently manually operated hopper, with dispensing doors which are adjustably openable according to a linkage and series of selectable positions with which the actuating levers may be engaged. No remotely controllable actuating system is disclosed by Bondarenko et al., and moreover, the feed trough is positioned below the hopper, requiring animals to feed at the feeder. In contrast, the present device more should more accurately be termed a feed dispenser, rather than a feeder, as the present dispenser dispenses animal feed from a vehicle to a stationary feed trough or the like at a fixed location.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,912 issued on Oct. 26, 1999 to Kendra N. Supple et al., titled "Automatic Animal Feeder," describes a device in which the floor of the hopper drops away to release the entire amount of feed within the hopper, unlike the present invention with its operator selected dispensing amount at each operation. As in the other timer automated devices discussed above, the Supple et al. feeder teaches away from the objective of the present invention, by providing automatic operation when no operator need be present. As the present dispenser is a portable device removable installed on the back of a flatbed vehicle or the like, it must be positioned accurately in order to dispense the feed at the proper location. The present portable dispenser is actuated by the vehicle operator (or other operator in the cab of the vehicle), only as desired when reaching the desired location. The present dispenser may be remotely actuated from the vehicle cab, but is not automated by means of a timer.
French Patent Publication No. 2,437,778 published on Jun. 6, 1980 to Daniel Delahaye describes (according to the English abstract) a device more closely related to the device of the '529 U.S. Patent to Ramirez, discussed further above, than to the present invention. The device of the French Patent Publication includes an integral feeding dish and is automated by a timer mechanism, unlike the present invention. While the device of the French Patent Publication may be adjusted to regulate the amount of food dispensed at each operation, the amount cannot be adjusted by an operator who is operating the device when the food is dispensed.
European Patent Publication No. 555,937 published on Aug. 18, 1993 to N. V. Nederlandsche Apparatenfabriek NEDAP, titled "Feed Metering Device," describes a device having an auger which delivers feed into a box. The auger delivers the feed until a predetermined amount has been delivered to the box, whereupon an automated switching mechanism shuts off the auger and delivers the compacted feed to a trough or manger below the box. No means for an operator to adjust the amount of feed being dispensed at each operation, is disclosed. Moreover, the European Patent device includes a feed trough integral therewith, thus rendering the device impractical for mounting on a truck or the like for portability and for dispensing the feed to a series of different locations for animals to eat at those locations, rather than at the dispenser.
Finally, European Patent Publication No. 598,494 published on May 25, 1994 to Peter W. Allen, titled "Apparatus And Method For Dispensing Flowable Material," describes a device identical to that described in the '652 U.S. Patent to the same inventor and discussed further above. The same differences and distinctions noted in the discussion of the '652 U.S. Patent, are seen to apply here as well.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.